El Tiempo Lo Dirá
by RozenDark
Summary: Durante una misión un tanto extraña, Abeno termina cara a cara con un Ashiya Hanae más maduro y algo, ¿gordo?, pero lo más bizarro de ese momento sucede cuando un Abeno más adulto lo aleja del confundido peli azul. — ¡Aléjate de mi esposo! —, ordenó el rubio mayor. — ¡¿Qué! —, Abeno no entendía aquello, a menos que… Yaoi-Mpreg. AbeShiya
1. Un Viaje Muy Loco

**NOTAS: ****Fic, publicado con anterioridad en Amor Yaoi, Wattpad y Fanfickers, bajo el mismo seudónimo, "RozenDark"**

 **En fin, los personajes de Fukigen Na Mononokean son propiedad de su respectivo autor y los demás de mi propia autoría. Las imágenes utilizadas a lo largo del fic son propiedad de su respectivo autor. Y sin más que decir, les invito a leer ^3^/**

 **~°ɞ°~** **ღ** **~°ɞ°~**

 **"Un Viaje Muy Loco"**

No era raro ver a aquel rubio rabiar por las tonterías de aquel peli azul. Tampoco era raro ver como es que iniciaban aquellas discusiones entre jefe y empleado. Lo que si era raro, era ver aquel brillo enamorado en los dorados ojos del amo de la Mononokean, especialmente si ese brillo era dirigido al siempre alegre y tonto Ashiya Hanae.

Justo ahora estaban en una misión muy importante. Dicha misión fue dada por el mismo legislador. La misión: Llevar a un importante templo un extraño espejo, que supuestamente podía viajar por el tiempo.

Para su mala suerte, Abeno no solo debía cuidar del espejo, sino que también de un inquieto y miedoso niño de cinco años, a una pequeña pelusa y a un Yokai zorruno que había decidido acompañarlos en su viaje por el Inframundo. Claro, cabe destacar que el chiquillo y el zorro no iban como angelitos, porque como de costumbre, Yahiko se encargaba de asustar al pobre de Ashiya, quien siempre terminaba aferrado del brazo del furioso rubio.

Obvio, Itsuki tenía un límite en lo que se dice paciencia y ese par ya había llegado hasta el tope.

— ¡YA BASTA LOS DOS! —, grito molesto —. Esto es importante y ustedes solo actúan como un par de mocosos -, miro a ambos -. Yahiko, creo que tú más que nadie sabe lo valioso que puede ser este espejo y las consecuencias que habrá si no llega a tiempo a su destino.

—El Yokai asintió con las orejas caídas —. Claro que lo sé, pero no negaras que es muy divertido hacerle bromas a Ashiya —, le dijo con burla, mientras veía al tembloroso peli azul negar una y otra vez.

— ¡Eso no importa!, ambos se comportaran hasta terminar la misión —, regaño al Yokai —. Y tú Ashiya, deja de comportarte como un cobarde, recuerda que estamos en el Inframundo, no en un parque infantil.

El mencionado solo asintió en silencio, mientras su mirada se tornaba triste. Claro que él sabía dónde estaban, y no solo eso, sabía y entendía a la perfección que si llegaban a fallar, no solo esa, también en otras misiones muchos buenos espíritus podrían no solo desaparecer, también quedar condenados al dolor y soledad. Pero como siempre, ese frio rubio no lo veía más que como un mocoso que no tiene idea de cómo andar solo.

—Lo entiendo Abeno-san —, le susurro sin ánimos, mientras pasaba de largo a esos dos con su fiel Peludito en sus brazos.

Tanto para Abeno, como para Yahiko se les hizo raro que aquel chico no haya hecho un berrinche o dado pelea, más si ambos sabían que no era el único culpable en aquel regaño.

Yahiko solo alzo los hombros resignado y comenzó a caminar como si nada hubiera pasado. Abeno por su parte solo pestañeo un par de veces y decidió seguir su camino, aunque si lo pensaba bien, esa reacción en Ashiya era totalmente fuera de lo común, llevándolo a pensar, que se había pasado esa vez.

 **~.o0o.~**

Después de unas horas y una larga caminata llena de silencio, habían llegado al templo donde se suponía debían entregar aquel espejo. Fueron recibidos por lo que parecía una extraña y algo grande rana, la cual vestía las vestimentas apropiadas para una sacerdotisa.

—Buenos días, soy una de las guardianas de este templo. Soy la sacerdotisa Himeko, y será un placer servirle en lo que pida, amo de la Mononokean —, la ranita hizo una reverencia, en señal de respeto.

—Lo mismo digo Himeko-san. Nosotros... —, Abeno dejo de hablar al ser interrumpido.

—Bueno, pues como sé que tienen algo para mí, ¿qué les parece si primero lo llevamos a la sala de tesoros?, ya luego pueden tomar un merecido descanso por el largo viaje que hicieron —, les sugirió sonriente.

—Me parece bien, claro, si no es mucha molestia —, Abeno se encargó de responder con una imperceptible sonrisa.

—La ranita solo negó —. Tranquilo, para mí no es ni una molestia, después de todo, no siempre tengo visitas en este templo.

Himeko los dirigió al interior del templo. Pasaron por unas cuantas habitaciones hasta llegar a lo que parecía un pequeño santuario de madera. Y algo que extraño al rubio, fue ver que en aquel lugar solo había una especie de féretro donde suponía iría el espejo, aunque no solo eso lo tenía dudoso, también el hecho de que en el templo no parecía haber ni un alma, cosa rara si se trataba de un gran templo.

—Bien, ya puede darme el espejo, Abeno-dono —, la ranita miro al rubio con una sonrisa.

—Algo alarmo en demasía al rubio. Él no había dicho su nombre o el de sus acompañantes y tampoco recordaba que el Legislador lo haya hecho cuando acepto la misión, lo que es más, nadie más que sus allegados sabían su nombre, y solo lo encontraban con el apelativo "amo de la Mononokean" —. Tengo un par de dudas Himeko-san, ¿por qué no hay nadie más trabajando en este lugar? —, formuló la primera pregunta —. Digo, es normal tener personal suficiente para atender un templo.

La ranita comenzó a temblar llena de nerviosismo, al parecer aquel rubio era más listo de lo que aparentaba. Hecho una mirada en los acompañantes de ese rubio y se centró en aquel peli azul.

Aquel chico era el que estaba más cerca de ella, además, no hay que ser un genio para saber que si ese chico se encontraba en aprietos, el rubio respondería de inmediato, no por nada había estado observándolos desde hacía un buen tiempo.

—Lo que pasa es que un loco llego para tratar de llevarse unos importantes pergaminos y aunque logramos detenerlo, logro hacer destrozos en varias habitaciones y gran parte del jardín trasero —, fijo su mirar en el rubio y supo que no le creyó nada.

—Abeno la miro dudoso —. ¿Y mi nombre cómo lo supo?, que yo recuerde, no se lo dije y tampoco el Legislador.

La rana aparentaba tranquilidad, pero por dentro ya tenía idea de lo que haría para obtener aquel espejo.

—Movió sus brazos —. Eso es porque... ¡ay no! ¡Ese es un perfume muy caro! —, de sus mangas salió volando un pequeño frasco transparente tapado con un corcho café —. Discúlpeme joven —, se acercó al peli azul, quien recibió en sus pies aquel frasco.

—Ashiya Hanae y tranquila, a veces suceden estas cosas —, le sonrió con calma, mientras se agachaba a tomar el frasco.

Algo dentro de Abeno se puso nervioso. Y en lo más profundo de sus memorias, le vino un recuerdo peculiar de como en sus días de aprendiz quedo atrapado en un encantamiento.

Dicho encantamiento consistía en encerrar a alguien en un pequeño frasco y dicho objeto solo podía ser abierto por el que hizo la trampa.

— ¡ASHIYA NO TOQUES ESE FRASCO! —, grito mientras iba hacia el peli azul.

Para cuando el rubio reacciono ya era demasiado tarde, Ashiya había tocado aquel objeto y al hacerlo todo se ilumino, mientras se escuchaba el grito del chico. Para cuando Abeno y los demás lograron ver con claridad, Himeko estaba frente a ellos con el frasco en sus manos, pero no fue eso lo que se ganó su entera atención.

Lo que tenía perplejos a esos tres era que dentro de aquel diminuto frasco estaba Ashiya, el cual solo atinaba a mirar a todos con una expresión llena de pánico.

— ¿Qué me paso? —, Ashiya trato de abrir el frasco sin mucho éxito.

— ¡Libera a Ashiya! —, Abeno dejo salir un poco de su energía espiritual para imponer miedo —. Y revela tu verdadera apariencia.

La ranita comenzó a reír como desquiciada, mientras un humo negro la rodeaba en su totalidad.

Peludito se colocó en los pies del rubio y Yahiko se transformó en zorro mientras se situaba más cerca del rubio.

Después de unos segundos el humo se disipo y dejo a la vista a un enorme jabalí con aspecto sanguinario.

—Si quieres que libere a este niño —, comenzó a agitar el frasco sin importarle la personita que estaba dentro —. Primero dame el espejo.

—El rubio frunció el ceño, mientras sacaba el espejo de entre sus mangas —. Primero libera a Ashiya y después te daré el espejo, te doy mi palabra como amo de la Mononokean.

El jabalí asintió divertido. Claro que confiaba en la palabra del rubio, después de todo, era bien sabido que el amo de la Mononokean no faltaba a su palabra, claro que, ¿quién dijo que venía solo?, miro hacia atrás del rubio y ensancho su sonrisa.

— ¡Mejor aún, nos quedamos con el muchacho y con el espejo!

Para cuando Abeno reaccionó, ya era tarde, aquel extraño Yokai avestruz había tomado el espejo, claro que se apresuró y logro alcanzarlo.

Ahora ambos peleaban por ver quien se quedaba con el espejo. Claro que para cuando se dieron cuenta de que un leve rayo de luz toco el espejo, ya era tarde. Y una vez más, el lugar se ilumino por completo.

— ¡Maldición! —, el jabalí miro con odio el lugar donde antes estaban su compañero y aquel rubio.

— ¡Abeno-san! —, Ashiya miraba con preocupación aquel punto.

—Ni te preocupes mocoso, el amo de la Mononokean fue a parar al futuro —, miro tanto al felpudo Yokai como a aquel zorro —. Ustedes se encargaran de hacerle saber al amo de la Mononokean que si no me entrega el espejo en las afueras del templo sin nombre, este chico servirá como ofrenda para mi amo —, movió de un lado a otro el frasco.

Yahiko solo gruño con furia y claro que la razón era porque muy en el fondo le preocupaba Ashiya, especialmente si ahora estaba más que indefenso, por esa razón no se abalanzaba a matar a ese malvado jabalí.

—Bueno, me despido por ahora —, se carcajeo, mientras se volvía humo.

Yahiko y Peludito vieron con impotencia, como Ashiya era llevado a un lugar muy temible, ahora solo podían esperar a que el rubio regresara de su viaje por el tiempo.

 **~.o0o.~**

Abeno se removió con inquietud en aquel lugar. Sin abrir los ojos frunció el ceño al sentirse en una mullida cama.

Qué raro, no recordaba haber llegado a su hogar. Tanteo su entorno alarmándose al sentir a alguien a su lado.

Abrió los ojos no solo por aquello, también al recordar que Ashiya corría peligro.

—¡ASHIYA! —, grito mientras se sentaba.

—Itsuki todavía es temprano para levantarse, así que vuelve a la cama.

Abeno miro a su lado con extrañeza, más al oír la voz de la persona que estaba tratando de seguir durmiendo.

Lo destapo por completo y se sorprendió al ver una cabellera azul algo larga y despeinada, pero no solo eso, también al ver aquel abultado vientre que se escondía en aquella yukata blanca.

— ¡Itsuki eres malo!, sabes que me da mucho frio en los pies —, el peli azul se sentó indignado para encarar a su rubio, pero al ver que no precisamente era él, quien estaba a su lado se sorprendió —. ¿Abeno-san?

El rubio se quedó observando con asombro al peli azul frente a él. Al parecer el espejo lo había llevado al futuro. Claro que eso era lo de menos, ahora solo se encargaba de observar con lujo y detalle a la versión futura de Ashiya.

Y a su buen ojo, diría que aquel peli azul era hermoso y que el pasar de los años solo lo haría más hermoso.

Su dorada mirada dio a parar a aquella curvatura en el vientre del peli azul y sin que se lo propusiera, sus manos dieron a parar a aquel lugar. Dicho lugar le daba algo de calidez, más al sentir un pequeño movimiento que lo hizo sonreír con sinceridad.

Y de no ser por alguien que lo alejo con violencia del asustado Ashiya, él hubiera seguido con lo suyo. Furioso iba a encarar al que se atrevió a interrumpirlo, pero se llevó la sorpresa de ver a su versión más adulta verlo con furia, mientras abrazaba de manera posesiva a un asustado Ashiya.

— ¡Alejate de mi esposo! —, ordenó el rubio mayor.

— ¡¿Qué?! —, Abeno no entendía aquello, a menos que...

 **Continuará**

 **~°ɞ°~** **ღ** **~°ɞ°~**

 **NOTAS:** **Un dato curioso, la parte donde Hanae es atrapado en un frasco la inspire en un capítulo del anime "Natsume Yuujinchou" y fue gracias a ese capítulo que pude por fin escribir esta historia :D**

 **En fin, si el fic les gusto y me lo hacen saber con sus hermosos comentarios, se los voy a agradecer muchísimo: 3**

 **Nos leemos pronto**

 **Chau chau (*_-)/**


	2. Futuro En Peligro

**NOTAS:** **Fic publicado con anterioridad en Amor Yaoi, Wattpad y Fanfickers, bajo el mismo seudónimo, "RozenDark"**

 **En fin, los personajes de Fukigen Na Mononokean son propiedad de su respectivo autor y los demás de mi propia autoría. La historia es toda mía y no permito ninguna adaptación o algo por el estilo. Las imágenes utilizadas a lo largo del fic son propiedad de su respectivo autor.**

 **Y sin más que decir, les invito a leer ^3^/**

 **~°ɞ°~** **ღ** **~°ɞ°~**

 **"Futuro En Peligro"**

Abeno estaba más que confundido y sorprendido. Y no solo porque su versión del futuro haya gritado a los cuatro vientos que Ashiya era su esposo, también porque sin haberlo pensado dos veces, él mismo había acariciado ese vientre que por obvias razones no parecía que estuviera de ese tamaño por haber comido mucho o una mala digestión.

Ya al captar aquello y que su otro yo solo mimaba al peli azul, fue como sumar el dos más dos. Su yo mayor había gritado "aléjate de mi esposo" y Ashiya lucía un hermoso brillo materno junto con un providente vientre de embarazo, eso daba un igual de...

— ¿Estas embarazado? —, Abeno parecía otra persona y cualquiera que lo conociera se asustaría al ver la mirada llena de incredibilidad que tenía en esos momentos.

La pareja por fin le prestó atención al tercero que era espectador del azúcar y amor que se dedicaban mutuamente.

Hanae se sonrojo al recordar que el Itsuki del pasado aún seguía allí y que había visto todo el cariño que él y su esposo se habían dado.

Itsuki por su parte solo gruño con molestia y no solo porque su yo del pasado lo había interrumpido en su momento con Hanae, sino que también porque le había asustado, además de haberse atrevido a tocarlo.

—Claro que esta embarazado, eso es lo que pasa cuando una pareja se casa —, el mayor solo vio al otro con odio.

—Abeno frunció el ceño al oír el tono de voz de su otro yo —. Sé que eso es lo normal, pero Ashiya Hanae es un hombre.

—Abeno —, le dijo el mayor con seriedad.

— ¿Disculpa? —, el menor lo miro dudoso.

—Que desde que se casó conmigo paso de ser Ashiya a Abeno Hanae —, le dijo con una sonrisa prepotente.

Ambos rubios se miraban con odio puro. Y por muy estúpido que suene, el Abeno del futuro odiaba a su yo del pasado.

Lo odiaba por lo idiota que fue en el pasado con el que ahora era su esposo.

Agradecía que Hanae le haya tenido tanta paciencia, especialmente cuando elegía a los Yokai antes que aquel dulce chico, que no solo fue su primer amigo humano, sino que ahora le estaba dando la oportunidad de compartir un hermoso lazo, encarnado en aquel dulce ser que aguardaba en el vientre de su Hanae. Además y por muy enfermo que llegue a sonar, se puso celoso, es decir, solo él podía tocar a su esposo e hijo y ese viajero del tiempo había hecho aquello y aunque técnicamente era el mismo, no le importaba en lo más mínimo ese insignificante detalle.

— ¿Qué tal si lo platicamos con una rebanada de pay de queso y té de manzanilla? —, propuso el peli azul, mientras sobaba su vientre y le brillaban los ojos con fascinación.

Ambos rubios detuvieron su guerra de miradas, para observar al peli azul. El mayor suspiro y miro enternecido a su esposo, el cual se veía tan adorable cuando tenía un antojo.

—No es mala idea —, le dijo sonriente.

—El rubio menor solo negó presuroso —. ¿Acaso no ven la situación?

Ambos adultos lo miraron. Uno preocupado y el otro con odio al ya tener idea de lo que ese malcriado diría, pero sí que se divertiría al ver lo que le pasaría.

—Tú piensas en comer en un momento así —, Abeno miro furioso al peli azul, no entendiendo como hasta en el futuro lo sacaba de quicio —. A lo mejor eso explicaría con detalle el gran tamaño de tu barriga —, le dijo serio.

No es que Abeno acostumbre actuar así, es solo que Ashiya siempre buscaba la manera de sacarlo de sus casillas.

Claro que jugar así con un embarazado no es bueno, especialmente si tiene unos grandes cambios de humor cuando lo provocan. Por su puesto que el rubio no pensaba que Ashiya pasará de ser un inocente conejito a un fiero león. Y para su mala suerte así fue.

Para cuando se dio cuenta en la situación en la que el mismo se había metido, el peli azul lo tenía contra la pared y tenía una cara de asesino. Otra cosa que lo asusto fue ver esas filosas tijeras situarse cerca de lo más importante para un hombre.

—Escúchame bien mocoso grosero, estoy así de gordo por tu maldita Abenoconda que te cuelga aquí —, con furia y rencor hizo un ademán de querer cortar esa parte.

—Itsuki solo rió apenas, para después acercarse a su esposo —. No, eso no puedo permitirlo amor. Mejor deja que tu yo del pasado le haga pagar —, el mayor lo abrazo —. Además, sabes que luego pides por más —, le susurró al oído.

—Hanae se sonrojo y dejo caer las tijeras —. Itsuki —, le llamo apenado.

—No le hagas caso y mejor ve a prepararnos eso, que yo también muero de hambre —, sugirió divertido.

Hanae asintió, para después salir con prisa de la habitación. Ya solos los dos rubios, el mayor le hizo una seña a su otro yo para que lo siguiera a lo que era la sala de aquella casa.

El abeno menor se sorprendió al ver lo simple, pero bello de aquel lugar. Sin duda, aquel toque tradicional, era por él, pero aquel cálido sentir en esa atmosfera era lo que más le agradaba. Se sentó en aquel sillón de mimbre y solo miro como su futuro yo también lo hacía.

Y aún desde allí, se escuchaba el tarareo de una canción de cuna, que Ashiya se esforzaba en entonar, mientras preparaba lo que había ofrecido.

—Sé que llegaste gracias al espejo del tiempo, así que te lo digo de una vez, regresa a tu época y apresúrate en salvar a Hanae —, el mayor miro con seriedad al otro.

— ¿Y crees que no lo sé?, sé que Ashiya está en peligro, pero no tengo idea de que hacer para regresar a mi tiempo —, le dijo frustrado, claro que entendía a la perfección aquello.

El mayor de los rubios iba a decir algo, cuando el grito de su esposo lo alerto. Ambos rubios no lo pensaron dos veces y fueron a la cocina, lugar donde aquel Yokai avestruz tenía acorralado al asustado peli azul.

— ¡Itsuki! —, Hanae vio a su esposo con miedo, mientras cubría con sus manos su vientre.

— ¡Aléjate de él! —, el mayor de los rubios lo vio con odio al ver como trataba de tocar a su esposo.

El Yokai miro a los rubios con diversión, mientras negaba, claro que no espero que esa distracción le cueste.

Hanae aprovecho aquello para tomar una sartén que estaba cerca y darle con todas sus fuerzas en la cara. Cuando vio al tipo flaquear, intento correr, pero el ave fue rápida y lo agarro con fuerza de los cabellos.

—Tú no irás a ningún lado hasta que obtenga el espejo y hasta ahora solo tengo la agarradera.

—Hanae le dio un codazo, mientras se soltaba con brusquedad —. ¡Vete al diablo! —, le dijo ya liberado, mientras iba donde estaban los rubios.

— ¿Estas bien amor? —, Itsuki buscaba desesperado alguna herida en su esposo.

—Tranquilo, no me iba a dejar hacer algo —, le respondió sonriente.

Itsuki suspiro con alivio, para después colocarse frente a su esposo.

El ave solo miro con miedo a ese par de rubios y chasqueo la lengua al verse atrapado, pero al ver curioso una de sus alas, sonrió al ver brillar ese largo cabello azul.

—Creo que dejaremos este asunto para otro tiempo —, murmuró con maldad.

Sin poder hacer nada, aquel Yokai abrió la puerta que daba al patio trasero y coloco la agarradera del espejo en la luz solar. Una luz cegadora se hizo dueña de todo y para cuando lograron recuperar la visión, el ave ya no estaba.

— ¿Por qué huyo? —, el rubio menor se extrañó por aquello.

El Itsuki mayor solo comenzó a buscar algo malo en su esposo, como si supiera que estaba por pasar algo malo.

—Hanae por favor siéntate —, con prisa lo guio al sillón.

—Estoy bien Itsuki —, el peli azul se extrañó al ver a su esposo tan preocupado y desesperado.

—Por ahora lo estas —, dijo —. En cuanto a ti, ya regresa a tu tiempo y salvalo —, miro a su otro yo con desesperación —. Sálvalo antes de que algo malo le ocurra —, desvió su mirada a su esposo.

Abeno no comprendía del todo, pero decidió hacerle caso a su yo mayor. Coloco el espejo en la luz, pero no ocurrió nada.

¿Qué rayos pasaba?, ¿es que acaso no podría regresar a su época?

 **~.o0o.~**

Ashiya trataba de tirar aquella botella, para hacer que se rompa y poder salir.

Ya habían pasado varias horas desde que aquel jabalí lo llevo a ese tenebroso lugar y lo puso en una gran mesa, como si fuera un adorno o un juguete de colección. Y solo cuando no lo vio merodeando, se dispuso a empujar con fuerza, para hacer que la botella se moviera.

Y ahora que estaba tan cerca de su cometido, ese Yokai apareció justo a tiempo para evitar su caída y escape.

—Por poco pequeñín —, el jabalí reía burlesco, mientras sacudía la botella.

— ¡Déjame salir! —, Ashiya comenzó a golpear la botella con fuerza, peto por más que tratará no lograba salir.

—Primero mi espejo niño, ya luego veré si de verdad te libero —, le dijo con maldad.

—Ashiya solo puso una cara de enojo —. Usted es un tramposo que tiene tanto miedo a Abeno-san, que tiene que tomar rehenes —, el peli azul no se dejaría intimidar.

El Yokai frunció el ceño con furia. Sin duda el chico había dado en el clavo.

Y bueno, no era nada raro que muchos le tuvieran miedo al actual amo de la Mononokean, si se rumoreaba que mato a su propio maestro solo para tomar su lugar. Pero aun así, aquel jabalí se sintió ofendido de que un simple chiquillo le haya dicho aquellas palabras.

Coloco la botella frente a su rostro y gruño con molestia al ver al chico más de cerca.

—Deberías medir tus palabras niño, especialmente si solo mides cuatro centímetros —, le advirtió.

Ashiya lo miro con miedo. Era muy difícil para él no hacerlo y más cuando ese gigantesco ser tenía toda la razón.

—Voy a dejarte aquí —, dejo la botella en una caja negra, divirtiéndose en grande al ver la mirada llena de pánico del chico —. Disfruta de la oscuridad -, y con maldad coloco la tapa a la caja.

Ashiya no diría nada y tampoco gritaría. Había decidido esperar a que Abeno fuera por él, aunque muy en el fondo, desconfiaba que el rubio hiciera algo por él, especialmente si eso implicaba la vida e integridad de los Yokais.

 **~.o0o.~**

El jabalí salió divertido de aquella habitación, pero detuvo su andar, al ver una luz frente a él y a su amigo salir de esa luz precisamente.

—Zen, ¿qué paso con el espejo? —, el jabalí se le acerco con prisa.

El ave de nombre Zen, miro a su compañero y negó con furia. Saco de entre sus plumas la agarradera del espejo y el cabello del Hanae futuro.

—No logre obtener el espejo, pero te puedo asegurar que tenías razón con el chico peli azul —, le dijo divertido.

— ¿Te refieres a que el amo de la Mononokean está enamorado de él? —, preguntó intrigado.

—Así es, además que en el futuro están casados y con un hijo en camino —, le contó como si de una vieja chismosa se tratara.

—Pero eso no nos ayudara a obtener el espejo, especialmente porque el rubio no parece querer regresar a este tiempo.

—Zen le enseño el cabello azul —. Mi estimado Kou, eso es porque no le hemos dado motivos para volver. ¿Recuerdas la maldición del tiempo? —, le dijo con malicia.

El jabalí sonrió con maldad al ya entender las intenciones de su amigo.

La maldición del tiempo consiste en causar un extremo dolor que puede llevar a la muerte al afectado. Dicho dolor se le aplica a alguien del que se tuviera algo que haga como conexión, ya sea del pasado o futuro. Y por medio de ese objeto de conexión y el espejo del tiempo, la maldición da inicio.

Y por lo que se veía, aun sin estar completo, el espejo serviría para su malévolo plan.

—Iré a preparar los sellos, tú mientras trae al chico —, le dijo el avestruz.

—Encantado amigo —, le dijo divertido y ansioso.

 **~.o0o.~**

Ashiya estaba sentado, mientras abrazaba sus piernas y mantenía fuertemente cerrados los ojos. Era preferible eso a recordar que estaba atrapado en una pequeña botella que estaba precisamente en la oscuridad. Aunque tuvo que abrir los ojos cuando sintió mucho movimiento y lo que vio fue al jabalí riéndose de sus penas y desgracias.

—Pero que miedoso eres niño —, le dijo burlesco.

Ashiya lo miro con odio, mientras se ponía de pie lo más derechito que podía, debido al tamaño de esa maldita botella en la que estaba cautivo.

—Por lo menos yo no tengo porque tomar rehenes cuando tengo miedo —, le dijo indignado.

—El jabalí frunció el ceño —. Sigues con la lengua floja, bueno, ya la usaras para pedir ayuda —, le dijo sin más, mientras salía de la habitación.

El peli azul se extrañó con aquella amenaza. Solo se dedicó a observar las deterioradas extensiones de aquel templo. Y solo se detuvieron, en el jardín trasero, lugar donde aquel avestruz ya tenía hecho un extraño sello que no tenía pinta de nada bueno, especialmente si era todo rojo.

—Dame al muchacho —, le dijo Zen, mientras amarraba un extremo del cabello azul a la agarradera del espejo.

—El jabalí asintió ansioso —. Con esto aprenderás a controlar tu lengua niño —, le dijo con maldad.

Hanae solo fue espectador de como paso a las manos o en este caso, las alas de aquel plumífero Yokai y como ataba el otro extremo del cabello a la botella donde estaba encerrado.

— ¿Qué me van a hacer? —, preguntó nervioso cuando fue puesto dentro de ese horrible sello.

Ninguno de los dos contesto a la pregunta del peli azul. En su lugar sonrieron divertidos al ver el sello brillar.

Hanae los miraba con miedo, pero después de un rato, toda su atención se fue al dolor que comenzó a sentir, especialmente en el bajo vientre. Comenzó a escuchar sus propios latidos y su respiración se volvió errática. De un momento a otro, cayo sin más en posición fetal, mientras comenzaba a llorar y gritar de dolor.

La agarradera comenzó a brillar y a flotar, abriendo arriba del adolorido muchacho una especie de ventana, en donde se podía ver al Hanae del futuro, sentado y disfrutando de un delicioso té.

— ¿Cuánto crees que dure con el dolor? —, le preguntó el jabalí a su compañero.

—A lo mucho una hora, depende también de su yo futuro —, le dijo divertido.

 **~.o0o.~**

Hanae disfrutaba de su té de manzanilla, mientras su esposo y el Abeno del pasado hablaban de cosas que no entendía del todo. Le había costado mucho convencer a Itsuki de que estaba bien y que aún tenía su antojo. Obvio que su rubio se encargó de eso y obvio que se devoro la rebanada de pay de queso.

Ahora solo le quedaba esperar a que Itsuki regresara a mimarlo. Y cuando lo vio salir de la cocina, se animó tanto que se puso de pie, pero de un momento a otro, un terrible dolor lo ataco, haciendo que caiga de rodillas.

— ¡HANAE! —, Itsuki se apresuró en socorrer a su esposo.

—Itsuki...me duele mucho —, el peli azul miro con pánico a su esposo.

—Abeno se acercó preocupado —. ¿Qué le pasa? -, preguntó.

—Esto es obra de esos tipos y no solo le causan dolor a mi esposo, también al Hanae del pasado —, Itsuki lo miro asustado —. Debes regresar o ambos morirán.

—Abeno miro el espejo —. Pero no sé cómo hacerlo —, le dijo ansioso.

—Itsuki miro a su esposo con dolor al sentirlo más débil —. Imagina un mundo sin Hanae.

—No entiendo —, lo miro dudoso.

—Itsuki lo miro con dolor —. Imagina que en tu mundo no estuviera Hanae.

Abeno analizo aquellas palabras. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si él no hubiera tenido contacto alguno con Ashiya?, sin duda alguna no hubiera conocido a la Peluza, tampoco hubiera logrado encontrar el anillo de Manjiro o tampoco hubiera ayudado al señor Matorral.

Abrió los ojos lleno de sorpresa, dándose cuenta de que tampoco tendría tantos amigos a su alrededor y mucho menos tener alegría en su vida, lo que es más, seguiría teniendo desconfianza en los humanos. Pero lo más importante, no habrían gritos alegres o risas divertidas, tampoco tendría la certeza de que alguien como Hanae se preocupaba por su bienestar.

Sin Ashiya Hanae no tendría aquella cálida luz que llego a su vida hacía ya unos meses y el solo pensar en ello, lo hacía sentir miserable.

—No quiero que pase —, Abeno lo miro decidido.

El espejo comenzó a brillar con intensidad, mientras Abeno comenzaba a desaparecer.

—Entonces no lo permitas...no permitas que nuestro futuro peligre —, le dijo serio.

 **~.o0o.~**

Yahiko y Peludito se paseaban desesperados por aquella habitación donde todo comenzó, mientras eran observados por los verdaderos cuidadores del templo, quienes estaban atados y encerrados en una de las habitaciones.

Solo detuvieron sus movimientos cuando una luz apareció y de allí salió Abeno.

— ¡Haruitsuki! —, el zorro se acercó con prisa al rubio.

— ¿Donde esta Ashiya? —, preguntó serio.

—Se lo llevaron al templo sin nombre —, le dijo cabizbajo.

—Entonces me voy.

El rubio comenzó a caminar a la salida sin detenerse a mirar su entorno, ni a los que estaban a su alrededor, lo único que quería, era salvar a Ashiya antes de perderlo para siempre y así evitar el futuro en peligro. Su futuro.

 **Continuará**

 **~°ɞ°~** **ღ** **~°ɞ°~**

 **NOTAS:** **Y eso fue todo con este capítulo :D**

 **Por cierto, ya el próximo es el último :D**

 **Nos leemos en "El Tiempo Lo Dirá" ;)**

 **Si les gusto y me lo hacen saber con sus hermosos comentarios, se los agradeceré muchísimo: 3**

 **En fin, nos leemos pronto**

 **Chau chau (*_-)/**


	3. El Tiempo Lo Dirá

**NOTAS:** **Fic publicado con anterioridad en Amor Yaoi, Wattpad y Fanfickers, bajo el mismo seudónimo, "RozenDark"**

 **Los personajes de Fukigen Na Mononokean son propiedad de su respectivo autor y los demás de mi propia autoría. La historia es toda mía y no permito ninguna adaptación de ningún tipo. Las imágenes utilizadas a lo largo del fic son propiedad de sus respectivos autores.**

 **Y sin más que decir, les invito a leer ^3^/**

 **~°ɞ°~** **ღ** **~°ɞ°~**

 **"El Tiempo Lo Dirá"**

Ashiya se retorcía de dolor en el interior de aquella botella. Gritaba y lloraba pidiendo que ese insufrible sentir parara, pero aquellos malvados Yokais solo reían, mientras disfrutaban de su agonía.

Ya había pasado casi toda la hora por la que Zen aposto y efectivamente, el peli azul no parecía aguantar por mucho tiempo.

— ¿Qué haremos si el rubio no llega?, ¿mataremos al chico?, digo, por lo que los hemos seguido, se ve que tiene un increíble poder y eso le interesaría a nuestro amo —, el jabalí miro dudoso a su compañero.

—El ave suspiro divertido —. Obvio no lo mataremos —, le aseguro —. Porque es verdad lo que dices, además, ese chico es de los pocos hombres humanos que nacen con el don de procrear vida en su interior. Lógico que eso le va a encantar amo, tanto que es capaz de casarse con el —, miro divertido al chico —. Además, eso nos dejaría libres de castigo si no llegamos a recuperar el espejo.

—Kou solo se carcajeo —. Entonces será mejor liberarlo de la maldición.

—No, al menos no hasta que su futuro haya perdido a su bebé —, le dijo sin más.

 **~.o0o.~**

Itsuki cargo en brazos a su esposo, para poder llevarlo a la cama.

El pobre Hanae no paraba de gritar y llorar debido al dolor del que era dueño. Ya llevaba cerca de una hora así y el dolor parecía aumentar, algo que lo tenía angustiado, era que ese dolor se situaba en el lugar donde su hijo aguardaba.

—Itsuki...no quiero perderlo —, Hanae lo miro dolido y triste.

—Tranquilo amor, te prometo que nada les pasara a ustedes —, el rubio lo beso en la frente, mientras tomaba su mano con fuerza.

En verdad, Itsuki rogaba para que su pasado salvara a su amado Hanae o de lo contrario, estarían condenados a la oscuridad y soledad por el resto de sus miserables vidas.

 **~.o0o.~**

— ¿Ya has hablado al Legislador? —, preguntó la verdadera Himeko a uno de sus asistentes.

—Sí, él mando a decir que personalmente ira al templo sin nombre a impedir que el espejo caiga en malas manos —, le respondió respetuoso.

Yahiko y Peludito se miraron con preocupación. Ambos sabiendo que si no hacían algo para ayudar a Abeno, Ashiya podría perder la vida.

Peludito comenzó a brincar con ansiedad, tratando de informarle al zorro sobre algo que podría ayudarles a ayudar a sus amigos.

— ¡Creo que ya entendí! —, le dijo alegre —. Quieres que busque más ayuda, para ser precisos a todos los que ayudaron a que Ashiya recupere su don, ¿no? —, se agacho a la altura del felpudo y al ver un asentimiento, se transformó en zorro —. Yo me encargo.

Yahiko se desapareció de la vista del pequeño, quien solo se dedicó a observar a esa amargada sacerdotisa que haría lo que fuera por recuperar el espejo, no importándole su buen amigo, Hanae.

 **~.o0o.~**

Abeno detuvo su andar al verse frente aquel antiguo y deteriorado templo. Se preocupó al ver brillar lo que suponía era el jardín trasero, por lo que apresuro sus pasos.

Poco a poco la caminata se volvió trote, hasta que ya había comenzado a correr hacía aquel lugar donde suponía tenían a Ashiya. Cuando por fin llego, lo que vio le dieron unas inmensas ganas de aniquilar a ese par.

Ashiya seguía de ese diminuto tamaño y encerrado en esa maldita botella, pero lo peor era ver a aquel dulce y alegre chico gritando y llorando de dolor por culpa de aquel extraño sello. Su dorada mirada viajo arriba del peli azul y su ira incremento al ver que dicho dolor estaba unido con el del Ashiya del futuro.

— ¡Detengan esto! —, demando furioso.

Ambos Yokais temblaron sin poderlo evitar, y todo debido a que el rubio había liberado una llamativa cantidad de su energía espiritual. Pero aun así, no darían su brazo a torcer.

—Primero denos el espejo y le prometo que pararemos el dolor del chico —, le dijo el ave, quien sonreía al creerse ya el ganador.

Abeno miro al chico una vez más y su furiosa expresión cambio drásticamente a una preocupada al ver que Hanae lo miraba con suplica. Apretó sus puños con fuerza, ya teniendo muy en cuenta lo que sentía.

Ashiya Hanae era más importante que todos los Yokais a su alrededor, más importante que su trabajo como amo de la Mononokean y por ese chico, vendería su alma al diablo, si con eso lo mantenía a salvo.

Saco el espejo de entre sus mangas y comenzó a acercarse al ave.

—Más te vale cumplir o de lo contrario te irá mal —, amenazo con seriedad.

—El ave sonrió maliciosa —. Le doy mi palabra —, le dijo sínico, mientras una de sus alas la situaba en su espalda.

Abeno no se dio cuenta de ese detalle, el solo se dedicaba a responder con la mirada al peli azul.

Y para cuando el rubio estaba lo suficientemente cerca de Zen, este ya estaba más que listo para clavarle al rubio aquella filosa daga, pero sus planes fueron burlados al oír a alguien gritar cerca de donde estaba el chico al que tenían como rehén.

— ¡LIBERAR!

Todos los presentes miraron aquel lugar donde el sello de aquella maldición se desvanecía poco a poco, liberando de su dolor al pobre Ashiya. Claro, la sorpresa fue ver que la persona que había logrado salvar al chico, era el Legislador, quien ahora tenía la botella donde yacía un inconsciente y cansado Ashiya, mientras se fumaba su pipa como si nada malo estuviera pasando.

—Itsuki-kun, ¿cómo estás? —, le preguntó sonriente.

El rubio lo miro mal no entendiendo aquella casual pregunta que no iba para nada en esos momentos. Desvió su mirada al chico y suspiro con alivio de ver que aun respiraba.

—Tranquilo, Hanae-kun está bien, solo se desmayó al sentirse liberado de ese dolor —, le explicó con tranquilidad.

Ambos Yokais se miraron entre sí y se asintieron de manera mutua. Zen fue hacía el rubio, mientras que Kou iba por el Legislador, definitivamente no iban a permitir que se salieran con la suya.

Abeno guardo el espejo y se preparó para matar a aquel pajarraco si así lo quería, pero el ataque del ave no llego, debido a que se vio atrapado por las crías de aquel Yokai al que Hanae llamaba señor Matorral.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo, Abeno-dono? —, el viejo Yokai saludo de manera animada al rubio —. Niños no dejen que ese tipo escape.

Los pequeños Yokais asintieron, mientras apretaban más al ave, la cual comenzó a gritar toda clase de groserías al verse atrapado por algo tan tonto e insignificante.

Kou por su parte, planeaba dejar a su compañero a su suerte, pero no pensaba irse con las manos vacías, al menos se llevaría a ese chico consigo. Claro que no conto que una máscara de expresión triste le cayera en la cara. De un momento a otro perdió los ánimos y comenzó a llorar como magdalena.

—Ya ni logre hacer algo —, Manjiro miro enojado al dueño de aquella máscara —. Y yo que planeaba estrujarlo con mi cuerpo.

—Ya tendrá más oportunidades—. Hablo calmado el señor Mitsuchigura.

Abeno miro con asombro que no solo aquel Yokai arbusto había llegado, también el señor Manjiro y el señor Mitsuchigura, lo que es más, también el Legislador.

Salió de sus pensamientos al ver que Yahiko estaba llegando, junto con la sacerdotisa Himeko y la Pelusa.

— ¿Viste lo que hice Haruitsuki? —, Yahiko tomo su forma humana —. Me tomo un poco, pero logre traer a los que más cerca andaban.

— ¿Incluso al Legislador? —, preguntó Abeno cuando vio a ese hombre acercarse.

—No, a él lo mande a llamar yo —, la rana se acercó indignada al rubio —. No puedo creer que el amo de la Mononokean no tome en serio su trabajo.

Todos vieron mal a esa habladora sacerdotisa, la cual solo se dedicaba a mirar con furia al rubio y al Legislador.

—Ese espejo es más importante que la vida de un insignificante humano.

El Legislador frunció el ceño dispuesto a hablar a favor de esos dos jóvenes, pero no se esperó que el rubio dijera algo que no sean disculpas por su comportamiento.

—Bien, aquí tiene —, Abeno le dio de mala gana aquel espejo —. Si quiere la agarradera, la tiene esa ave —, señalo al avestruz.

—Himeko lanzo un grito de indignación —. ¡¿Cómo se atreve?!

—Me atrevo, porque en primer lugar fue su culpa todo este embrollo. Usted debía advertirnos que nos iban a perseguir sirvientes de este templo al que muchos le temen y fue usted la que se dejó atrapar en su propio templo —, le dijo ponzoñoso —. Además, para mí es más importante ese chico que de insignificante no tiene nada, solo mire cuantos vinieron en su ayuda o ¿creyó que venían por su espejo?

La rana vio a todos los Yokais presentes, los cuales la veían como si fuera un enemigo que destruir.

—Yo vine por Ashiya-dono —, le dijo el señor Matorral.

—Al igual que yo. A usted ni la conozco y que bueno que ni conocidos seamos, porque con solo verla sé que no la soporto —, Manjiro le dijo sincero, mientras fruncía el ceño.

—Mitsuchigura se había colocado la expresión furiosa —. Yo vine por ese niño, es decir, no gastaría mi tiempo por una vieja histérica como usted —, le dijo gritón.

Himeko no podía sentirse más indignada, es decir, obvio que ella y aquel espejo valían más que aquel inútil muchacho, pero allí estaba aquel peculiar grupo de Yokais defendiendo al chico. Miro con el ceño fruncido al chico y trato de buscar lo especial en él, pero solo lo podía ver como un humano ordinario.

Suspiro resignada al ver que ninguno de los presentes le daría la razón, así que se acercó al ave y le arrebato la parte faltante del espejo.

—Sepan que este comportamiento lo sabrá el Ejecutivo —, les dijo indignada, para después retirarse.

—El Legislador solo suspiro con alivio —. Lo bueno es que nos pagó por adelantado —, dijo sonriente.

Todos lo miraron mal. Definitivamente ese extraño ser no podía ser más ajeno a temas de suma importancia.

—A todo esto, ¿quién encerró a Hanae-kun? —, miro al chico en la botella.

—Abeno miro con seriedad al Legislador —. Fue el jabalí ese —, señalo al llorón Yokai.

El Legislador asintió, para después acercarse al jabalí, el cual se encontraba tirado en el suelo, llorando como si no hubiera un mañana.

— ¿Quiere ser libre de ese llanto? —, preguntó.

—Sí...por favor...haga algo...waaa —, apenas y podía hablar, todo lo que soltaba eran berridos de su tormentoso llanto.

—Entonces libere a Hanae-kun —, pidió, pero al ver que el jabalí no tenía esas intenciones, se dispuso a alejarse —. Sepa que si no lo hace, se la pasara toda una vida en prisión y llorando de por vida.

—Kou lo pensó claramente y asintió —. Lo...haré...

El Legislador sonrió triunfante y le entrego la botella. El jabalí sin más abrió la botella, liberando un humo junto con el peli azul ya de su tamaño.

El legislador lo recibió en sus brazos y lo recostó en el suelo para verificar a fondo el estado del chico.

—Ahora...cumpla...su promesa —, le imploró llorica.

—Solo ría un poco y será liberado —, le respondió campante —. Por cierto —, de entre sus ropas saco una rara vasija —. No puedo dejar que traten de huir, ustedes deben pagar por sus crímenes.

Abrió la vasija y los dos Yokais fueron absorbidos al interior de esta y solo hasta que eso ocurrió, el Legislador la cerró.

—Yo también tengo estos trucos —, dijo con una enorme sonrisa.

Abeno solo negó, para después acercarse y ver con sus propios ojos que Ashiya estuviera bien.

—Tranquilo Itsuki-kun, él solo está cansado, normal si paso un rato bajo los efectos de esa maldición, la pregunta más sensata es, ¿estará bien el otro Hanae-kun?

Abeno lo miro desconcertado. Era verdad, se suponía que el Ashiya del futuro estaba bajo los efectos de esa maldición y lo peor, estaba embarazado.

Miro hacia el cielo, rogando por el futuro que algún día sería suyo y de Ashiya.

 **~.o0o.~**

— ¡Hanae! —, Itsuki estaba sumamente preocupado por su esposo.

De un momento a otro, el peli azul abrió los ojos y se irguió a tomar con fuerza su vientre, mientras pegaba un grito de dolor y miraba a su esposo con odio.

— ¿Hanae?...

—El bebé —, susurró el doncel.

— ¿Qué tiene el bebé? —, le pregunto alarmado.

Hanae vio entre sus piernas y se retiró la sábana que impedía que su esposo viera lo que le aterraba en esos momentos. Itsuki vio ese lugar, dándose cuenta de que estaba mojado.

—Ya viene —, le dijo Hanae ya más calmado.

—El rubio lo miro con pánico —. Pero aún le falta un mes.

El peli azul tomo el brazo de su esposo con una fuera descomunal y lo miro con odio al sentir una repentina contracción.

— ¡Pues ya quiere nacer! —, le dijo lo obvio.

El rubio asintió con algo de miedo al ver aquella faceta en su esposo. Por lo general Hanae era un amor con todo el mundo, especialmente con él o la Pelusa, pero bien le había advertido su suegra que eso cambiaría a la hora del parto.

Tomo en brazos a su esposo y lo llevo hasta su auto. Después de todo, habían ahorrado lo suficiente por un tiempo para comprarlo cuando decidieran convertirse en padres.

De manera rápida regreso por la maleta del bebé y la de su esposo.

— ¡Maldito Itsuki!...ni creas que habrá otro —, le dijo furioso.

—El rubio sonrió burlesco —. Lo siento cariño, porque te dije que contigo a mi lado, tendríamos mínimo cinco hijos.

Sin recibir respuesta, decidió comenzar a manejar antes de que su esposo decidiera ponerlo en su lugar por aquella broma de muy mal gusto.

 **~.o0o.~**

Al llegar al hospital, se llevaron a Hanae para hacer la cesaría, mientras Itsuki llenaba los datos de su esposo y después llamaría a su suegra para avisarle.

Fue cuestión de varias horas. Horas que fueron eternas para el rubio, el cual ya se había tomado como doce vasos de café, agradeciendo a que su suegra estuviera allí para calmarlo aunque sea un poco.

Ambos fueron hacía el doctor, cuando lo vieron a lo lejos, no importando tener la mirada de los curiosos encima suyo.

— ¿Cómo están mi esposo e hijo? —, preguntó preocupado el rubio.

—El doctor sonrió —. Ambos se encuentran estables —, respondió —. El bebé está más que saludable y creo que usted se volverá muy protector, porque al igual que la madre, el bebé es un doncel —, le dijo divertido —. Ambos están en la habitación doce.

Tanto el rubio, como su suegra, asintieron y agradecieron para después continuar su camino al lugar donde Hanae y el bebé estaban.

— ¿Cómo estas amor? —, el rubio se acercó ansioso a su esposo, el cual tenía en sus brazos al tierno bebé.

—Bien, al igual que este bribón —, respondió con una sonrisa cansada —. Hola mamá.

La señora Ashiya se acercó a su hijo y nieto, no pudiendo borrar la enorme sonrisa al ver que su primer nieto se parecía a su hijo y a ella.

El bebé había nacido sano y fuerte, a pesar de lo que Hanae había pasado horas atrás. De buen peso y medida. Y unos muy buenos pulmones. Lo curioso era que a pesar de tener los ojos y cabellos azules, junto con la piel blanca de su madre, aquel ceño fruncido era el toque de su padre.

— ¿Y cómo se llamara este pequeño príncipe? —, la mujer miro enternecida a su nieto.

—No lo he pensado —, confeso Hanae algo apenado.

—Hikari.

Ambos peli azules miraron al rubio con algo de duda, mientras el pequeño amenazaba con comenzar a llorar.

— ¿Y eso? —, preguntó Hanae.

—Itsuki sonrió enternecido, mientras le daba a su hijo su dedo índice —. Porque no solo se parece y tiene la misma condición que mi luz, también porque es el lazo que me une a ti —, le dijo sincero.

—Hanae se sonrojo —. Itsuki...eso fue muy tierno —, le dijo apenado.

La señora Ashiya sonrió, mientras se disponía a salir y dejarle a esos dos tortolos un tiempo a solas. Sin duda estaba feliz, porque su hijo había encontrado a alguien que lo amaba y estaba dispuesto a todo por él.

—A todo esto, ¿cómo estarán nuestras versiones pasadas? —, preguntó el peli azul.

—Seguro ya se estarán besuqueando —, respondió como si nada el rubio.

—Hanae lo miro mal —. Sabes que eso no es cierto, a ambos nos tomó un tiempo hacer cosas acarameladas.

Itsuki solo comenzó a reír, mientras tomaba en sus brazos a su pequeño hijo, el cual soltaba leves gemiditos porque lo separaron de su papi.

—A lo mejor, mi yo del pasado ya se le está declarando a su Hanae. Después de todo, yo te amé desde el primer momento que te vi con tu cara de tonto.

—Itsuki malo —, Hanae se cruzó de brazos —. ¿Y crees que terminen juntos como nosotros? —, le preguntó preocupado.

—El rubio se sentó a su lado y entrelazo su mano con la de su esposo —. Te diría que sí, pero eso es algo que el tiempo lo dirá —, le confeso —. Pero de algo estoy seguro, de ustedes no me van a separar —, le dijo con seguridad.

—Hanae lo abrazo con fuerza —. Te amo —, murmuró sonrojado.

—Itsuki sonrió sincero —. Yo igual te amo —, dijo, mientras abrazaba a sus dos tesoros.

 **~.o0o.~**

Abeno se dedicaba a velar con detenimiento el sueño de Ashiya. Y por lo que se veía, el peli azul solo estaba completamente agotado, así que no se le tuvo que aplicar ningún tipo de medicamento.

Decidió que lo mejor era llevarlo al mundo humano, así que con el chico en su espalda, agradeció y se despidió de los que lo ayudaron y se fue con los que llego. De eso ya habían pasado varias horas y Yahiko ya se había ido a casa de Senko. Obvio, como el chico no daba indicios de querer despertar, decidió llevarlo a casa, asumiendo la responsabilidad con la señora Ashiya, quien estaba más que encantada al conocerlo.

Y allí estaba ahora, esperando a que el chico despierte para poder expresarle sus sentimientos.

— ¿Abeno-san? —, Ashiya comenzó a despertar y se extrañó al ver a su rubio jefe frente a él —. ¿Cómo me liberé? —, preguntó ya más despierto.

—Una muy larga historia, pero dime, ¿cómo te sientes? —, preguntó preocupado.

—Bien. Lo último que recuerdo es que tenía mucho dolor en todo mi cuerpo, especialmente en el vientre —, le dijo temeroso —. ¿Qué ocurrió con esos malvados?

—El Legislador en persona los escolto a prisión, así que ya no volveran a hacerte daño —, respondió, mientras situaba su mano en la del peli azul.

—Ashiya lo miro sorprendido, mientras sentía su corazón latir con fuerza —. ¿Qué le ocurre, Abeno-san? —, le pregunto azorado.

El rubio lo miro decidido. Ya no había vuelta atrás, era hora de enfrentar la realidad y ser sincero con aquellos sentimientos nada acordes entre un jefe y su empleado.

—Ashiya, sabes que a veces no te tomo en serio y que en su mayoría del tiempo me importan más los Yokais que los humanos —, comenzó a hablar —. Pero al verte en peligro y creer que te perdería, me di cuenta de algo y eso fue que al igual que tú, yo soy humano —, se encargó de mirarlo a la cara —. Y como un humano siempre cometerá errores de los que tarde o temprano se arrepiente —, miro al chico con ternura —. Yo no quiero hacer eso y por ello te digo con completa sinceridad. Creo que te amo.

El peli azul lo miro sorprendido, mientras sus mejillas se tornaban rojizas. Él ya sabía sobre sus propios sentimientos hacía el rubio, más no decía nada al no creerse correspondido, pero allí estaba el dueño de su amor, diciéndole que lo amaba.

— ¿De verdad? —, le pregunto nervioso y sin creerle por completo.

—Nunca he hablado más en serio —, Abeno lo miro con seriedad, mientras esperaba una respuesta positiva a sus sentimientos.

—Ashiya comenzó a analizar aquella dorada mirada en busca de una sola mentira y termino sonrojándose hasta las orejas cuando verifico que el rubio no le mentía —. Creo... Creo que yo también lo hago —, le susurro azorado.

El rubio parpadeo dos veces con una expresión de asombro, para después sonreír como nunca lo había hecho en tantos años.

—Ashiya lo miro apenado —. ¿Y ahora?, ¿qué hacemos? —, preguntó nervioso.

—Abeno se acercó a ese peli azul y lo abrazo hasta tenerlo pegado a su persona. Lo miro con seriedad y con una de sus manos en la barbilla del chico lo obligo a mirarlo como es debido. —Primero que nada, soy muy celoso y posesivo, especialmente si se trata de ti mocoso —, comenzó a hablar, recordando a su versión futura —. Y respondiendo a tus preguntas, primero que nada, tu y yo seremos pareja —, le dijo como si fuera lo más obvio.

—El peli azul lo miro mal, no solo por la ultima respuesta, sino que también porque le dijo mocoso —. No me gusta que me digas mocoso —, se cruzó de brazos —. Y tampoco podemos ser pareja, porque no me lo pediste —, con esas palabras ya ni lo miro.

—El rubio frunció el ceño por esas palabras —. ¿Y por qué debo pedirlo yo?, tú también podrías pedírmelo mocoso.

Y aquel cursi momento se esfumo por el aire, debido a que ninguno de esos jóvenes daría su brazo a torcer. Lo que no sabían, era que así fue como sus versiones futuras habían iniciado su larga travesía para llegar a donde estaban ahora.

¿Qué si terminarían juntos?, eso no se sabe con certeza, aun cuando ambos se querían, eso era algo que el tiempo lo dirá.

—Así que el tiempo lo dirá —, murmuró el rubio.

—Ashiya lo miro con duda —. ¿A qué te refieres?, no hace mucho peleábamos y ahora dices cosas raras.

—Abeno lo miro con burla —. Me refiero a que Abeno Hanae suena mucho mejor que Ashiya Hanae, ¿o no? —, le dijo burlesco.

—Ashiya se sonrojo a más no poder —. ¡Abeno-san!

El peli azul solo comenzó a decir toda clase de tonterías, debido a la pena que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos, pero se calló al ser besado por aquel rubio que lo estaba volviendo loco. Ese beso, era solo el principio de aquel, "el tiempo lo dirá".

 **FIN** **ɞ**

 **~°ɞ°~** **ღ** **~°ɞ°~**

 **NOTAS:** **Un dato curioso y que nadie menciono. Yahiko en el manga no puede ser exorcizado, ni regresar al inframundo por una serie de sucesos ocurridos, no digo más para no spoliarlos tanto xD**

 **Y eso fue todo, espero leerles en "¡Me Enamoró!", la cual muy pronto verá la luz ;)**

 **En fin, nos seguimos leyendo**

 **Chau chau (*_-)/**


End file.
